Transformation technique specifications are a vital tool in determining subsequent data points from historical time series data. Maintaining a large number of these specifications may present computational challenges. For example, as further data points are received, remedial actions (e.g., specification selection, specification re-parameterization, and generation of output) related to these specifications may occur at inappropriate times. For example, performing a remedial action with respect to the specification every time a data point is received, is impractical and computationally extensive. As a further example, performing a remedial action with respect to the specification at periodic intervals may result in these remedial actions being unnecessarily performed.